Opened Eyes, Shattered Mask
by Claes Winterspell
Summary: AU Orihime, one of the founding owners of I&I, a top-class designer label, has agreed upon a collaboration with Hueco World Corp. to create the greatest fashion show history has ever seen. What happens next? UxI
1. Chapter 1

The room is silent and dark as two people- one brown-haired woman, the other a raven-locked man- sat in the sofa, both in deep thought

Story: Opened Eyes, Shattered Mask

Author: Claes Winterspell

Rated: T

Summary: I&I have collaborated with Hueco World Corp. to create the greatest fashion show history has ever seen.

**o.O.o**

The room is silent and dark as two people- one brown-haired woman, the other a raven-locked man- sat in the sofa, both in deep thought.

"Uhm…Ishida-kun. I-" the female started, but hesitated on whether to continue. The man, previously deliberately averting his eyes from the person in seated beside him, lifted his gaze, waiting for her to continue. She did.

"Ishida-kun, I… really this is hard for me to say." Her voice is feeble.

"It's okay, Inoue. Just say it straightforwardly." Ishida said, hardening his heart for the impending blow. "I don't' mind." He lied.

This time she looked directly into his eyes, her resolve returning. "Ishida-kun, I can't continue on with this…relationship. I just-" her voice start to falter again, tears, unknown to her, begin to pool in her eyes. "I just can't see you anything more than a brother."

Ishida inwardly winced, hiding his pain from showing in his eyes by pushing up his glasses with his fingers. He had expected this, but expecting something is often times different from the feeling of it when it happens; in his case it hurt tenfold.

"Very well then," he said, after clearing a lump in his throat. "I understand what pain it must be for you to have to tell me this, and I thank you for telling me, despite it." He pushed is knees to stand, then held out his for her to take, all the while smiling as honestly as he could- which is to say, not much.

The two walked to the door, and Ishida turned to bid his farewell. "I'm glad that we have cleared things up. Goodnight, Inoue, I'll be seeing you in the studio tomorrow."

He turned to leave, but was stopped as two arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug. He could feel her tears dampening his shirt, but did not pay any heed to it. He twisted himself in her arms, and placed on hand on top of her head, his way of comforting her.

"Now, what is this for? You shouldn't cry over something like this." He said softly, breathing in her scent in, perhaps, his last opportunity to be able to. "It's okay, Inoue, shh."

"I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. I just…just," she hiccupped unto his chest. "Will you ever forgive me? I'm such a rotten person!" Her hands fisted the cloth firmly in her grip.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes- Ishida comforting her, her berating herself for her wretchedness. Eventually her tears subsided, and his words got through to her.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. I wrecked you shirt!" she laughed slightly, her good-spirits somewhat returning little by little.

"It's alright, there's a lot more in my closet." He smiled.

They parted ways, then; their spirits not as broken as they had expected it would.

**o.O.o**

Inoue Orihime rushed to her office building the next morning. She had overslept. She jogged in place as she waited for the elevator doors to open, and then hurriedly proceeded to the studio.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted, loudly.

"Inoue, it's already afternoon." Her friend, Tatsuki, deadpanned, which surprised Inoue as Tatsuki rarely visited the studio.

"Tatsuki-chan!" the brown-haired female exclaimed in mid-air as she jump-glomped her friend. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Ori…hime, I… can't- breathe…!" the taller woman gasped. Inoue immediately let go.

"Gomen, gomen, Tatsuki-chan." She laughed. "I was just over come with happiness."

"Yeah, I felt." Her companion said, filling her lungs with much air. ''Anyway, I've been around town for a whi-"

"Ora. If it isn't Arisawa-san." A voice from the door stated. The two women turned to find none, but Ishida Uryuu.

"Ishida. Yo. It's been a while." Tatsuki said, raising her hand in greeting. He nodded in reply.

"Anyway," she turned back to Inoue. "I've been in town since yesterday, so I thought why not pay you guys a visit? I'll be here until Friday only, though."

Inoue's expression changed from happy to downcast to surprised, then lastly, determined. "Eh? If that's the case, then we should hold a party for you!"

"I agree. You rarely come to town these days." Ishida nodded.

"Huh? But how can you hold a party when I'll be leaving in two days?" Tatsuki, taken a back by Orihime's sudden roar of determination, asked, flabbergasted.

"Leave it to me!" an unexpected voice sounded. Two heads turned to Ishida. "Eh? Not me."

"I'm here!" roared the voice again. Everyone turned to the sofa in the middle of the room. It was Asano Keigo.

"Where did _**you**_ come from?!" Tatsuki half-shouted pointing to the man kneeling on the sofa. Ishida and Inoue had equally surprised expressions.

"I've been here ever since you came in, so I waited and waited for you to notice me. I held back in hopes that you would start the conversation for once." He mumbled while swaying his body from side to side, an uncute pout set on his face. "Then Inoue-chan came and no one still noticed me so I sulked then I heard Ishida's voice and he didn't even see me- and he's right in front of me…" his mumbling slowly lessened in volume little by little.

"More importantly," the raven haired man said, ignoring his old schoolmate's mumbling. "Where would you like to hold this party, Arisawa?"

"Huh? Well, I was thinking of a club-"

"You're still ignoring me!" Keigo screamed. "I don't mind Arisawa, but Hime-chan, as well!! You people are horrible! Heartless!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cool it, Keigo. " The karate champion said. "I _was_ going to suggest your club, but since you're still continuing with your ramblings, I _guess_ we could just go with-"

"No, no! I'll stop now, see." He said, exaggerated tears flowing down his face.

"Yosh! It's decided then," Inoue, after being silent through out the exchanged, piped in. "We will use Keigo-kun's club!"

The day passed like that- the foursome planned for the upcoming party; none of their work was finished.

**o.O.o**

"I don't get it, Orihime," Tatsuki started, looking at the beautiful yellow-green Volkswagen sitting in the driveway. "Why don't you ever bother to use the bug? It's far more convenient than walking, right?"

The grey-eyed woman held the door open for her friend to come in and shrugged. "I just find it more fun to walk to the studio. I'll just use the car when I'll be going somewhere far, far from here."

"If you say so," Tatsuki shrugged, going inside the ever changing apartment. She sat in front of the table, while Inoue went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"You changed your apartment's inside again." The black-haired champion noted, as she took in her surroundings- the wall were no longer blue, but a shade of bright yellow, the doors have turned brown instead of white, the floor is no longer made of tatami mats, but is composed of wood that is ornately designed, etc. "It's really different from the last time." She added.

Inoue came back with the tea and cakes on a platter. She giggled softly at her friend's comment. "Yeah. I decided that I should start a new leaf."

Tatsuki stopped her observation and turned to her friend's countenance; it held concealed sadness. "What happened?" she demanded almost too angrily.

"Well, Ishida-kun and I…" Inoue started, her eyes dropping to her lap, her hands wringing each other. "I broke up with him."

Tatsuki stared at her a while before speaking. "Why? You looked so happy last time I saw you guys."

"I know, but I realized." Inoue said, her hands choking one another. "I realized that-"

"That he's just like family to you?" Tatsuki asked, softly. She nodded.

"It's okay, Orihime, he'll get over it." Tatsuki said, touching her friends cheek with her palm. "And you're not a bad person."

Orihime opened her mouth to oppose, but closed it back, suddenly lost for words to say. Tatsuki got a slice of cakes and took a bite. "You're getting more normal when it comes to cooking." She casually said.

Inoue smiled at her friend, and nodded. "Yeah."

**o.O.o**

Inoue hurriedly settled the papers needed for the next show they're doing; a combined project with the Hueco World Corp., a well-known mystery company that participates in various industries such as dental products, bodyguard services, and, now, their next target is the world of fashion.

Inoue understands that their tag is slowly rising into one of the top designer names, but, still, for a company such as the H.W.C. to collaborate with them- and for them to instigate this, nonetheless- it's a major big break for them.

"I really don't see the point of rushing your work, Inoue," a voice came from above her. It's Ishida! And he's hovering over her, both arms positioned on both side of her.

"But, I can't help it! I'm so excited for Tatsuki-chan's party." Inoue said her head tilted up to face her partner. He sighed.

"Inoue, the party is not until three hours from now."

"I know, bur it really is exciting!" she cheerfully said. Ishida couldn't help but smile at her expression.

"Ew, don't be flirting in front of me." A voice from behind said, effectively startling both of them.; the glasses wearing man jumped away from his position; the grey-eyed woman gave out a tiny squeak. Both were shining different shades of red. "I might throw up my lunch."

The two surprised people turned to the door; it was Kurosaki Ichigo who spoke.

"Yo, Inoue, Ishida." The orange-head nodded to the two, one of his hands holding a portfolio, which rested on his shoulder. "It's been a while."

"Kurosaki-kun! It's been so long, how is the hospital?" Inoue asked, her blush subsiding slowly.

"It's good. How's the clothes?" he jokingly asked.

"It's fine." Ishida replied, instead. "Business is prospering. What brings you here?"

"Why are you asking me? You sent the invitation."

"This isn't the venue; if you did read the invitation, you should know."

"I know that!" Ichigo exclaimed, flustered by his enemy/friend's statement. "I just came to visit; I thought Tatsuki would be here since she's always stuck with Inoue."

"Gomen, Kurosaki-kun, she went to buy some snacks; she got bored watching us work." Inoue replied.

"Okay, I'll just wait." He brushed past Ishida, much to his irritation, and sat on the sofa.

Minutes later…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tatsuki said as she stood in the doorway. Ishida agreed.

"I wanted to talk to you about the last Karate championship you won." The orange-haired man said. He was the one who opened the door for Tatsuki. The raven-haired woman turned serious, realizing what he was about to ask.

"Fine." She merely shrugged and headed to the sofa. Inoue and Ishida were lost.

**o.O.o**

The party, much to Inoue's delight, has begun. Keigo's club is a very popular one, to everyone's surprise. _"_Ha! You're stumped, aren't you? That's what happens when you don't pay much attention to deserving people!" Keigo had gloated- especially to Ichigo's face- then proceeded to laugh, obviously relishing on what he liked to call "pay back", but what at the other's call "a waste of time." The music could be heard from a far and the drinks were innumerable; Keigo had obviously hired a special bartender for tonight's party.

Inoue sat on one of the seats in the bar, watching the others dancing and going on wild drunken breakouts. She sipped on her long island ice tea and tapped her foot with the beat.

"Hime-chaaaaan! It's been sooo long! Let me give you a kiss of hello!" a bespectacled woman said to her right. Inoue turned to face her old friend but only to be met by a not uncommon scene: Tatsuki's fist digging into Chizuru's face, miraculously not breaking her glasses along the process.

"Geez, I see years later and she's _still_ spouting stupid lecherous things." Tatsuki mumbled, getting up from her punch-pose.

"Oh! Tatsuki! Your punch-line has gotten stronger throughout the years!" Chizuru grinned, her hand showing a thumbs-up.

"How many times do I have to tell you," The karate black-belt started.

"Hime-chan, now that kiss I was talking about!!" the mangaka said reaching her mouth to the girls trapped in her arms. "Chu…"

A fork came whizzing through just before their lips met, effectively stopping Chizuru's long-awaited kiss.

"Don't do such crass things, Honsho-san." The owner of the fork said from the left. Heads turned to her.

"Kuchiki-san! You came!" Inoue cried, not really minding that she still is locked inside Chizuru's arms.

"Of course." The short female said smiling.

"Oi, how long are you going to be holding Orihime like that, huh?" Tatsuki said, eyes gleaming.

"Forev-" Whack! Chizuru's sing song reply was cut short. Tatsuki's foot, meet Chizuru's face. The mangaka went flying. Hopefully, the bartender ducked in time, or else Chizuru's airborne body would have hit him before colliding with the wall, knocking some bottles off their shelves.

**o.O.o**

After they had peeled Chizuru from the wall, the girls, joined by others, settled on a round sofa, their drinks settled on the smaller round table in the middle. Inoue sat on the opposite side of Chizuru with Tatsuki and Rukia seated on either side of her, of course.

Most of them are, no doubt, drunk. The people included in the tiny percentage of sober people are Inoue, Rukia, and Ryo Kunieda, who later joined them.

They spent the time relating to each other the events of what happened in the times that they were separated. Along the conversation, Tatsuki accidentally spilled that Inoue and Ishida had broken up. The others then took turns to comfort her- Rangiku shoved her into her breast, Rukia gave her an apologetic glance, Chizuru claiming that she would slowly dice Ishida for hurting her beloved Hime-chan before unceremoniously passing out, etc. Inoue smiled and was comforted by her friends' antics.

In the midst of the wildness going on the table, minutes later, Inoue excused herself. She checked to see if no one notices her; then proceeded to leave through the exit.

The air outside is refreshing. Inoue filled her lungs with it. She felt a little dizzy from the alcohol and she could feel the heat on her cheeks. A gust of wind passed caressing her hated cheeks. She relaxed.

"Good evening," A voice from behind, calm and friendly, greeted. Inoue turned her eyes slightly wide from surprise.

"Ah, good evening," she replied. Five people are in front of her- five tall men, to be exact. The guy, who looks to Inoue to be the leader, smiled at her in a friendly warm way, but why is it that a feeling of apprehension tugs at her gut? She shrugged it off. "May I help you?"

The silver-haired man with a creepy grin in his face and slit-like smiling eyes spoke. "We're lookin' fo' a Ms. Inoue Orihime."

Inoue visibly gulped and answered, "That's me."

"Wonderful." The leader said, "I believe this is no time to discuss business, perhaps we could discuss things over there?" he pointed to the limousine.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" she asked taking a slight step back, which did not go unnoticed by the conspicuous men in front of her.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the brown-haired "gentleman" said. "I am Sousuke Aizen, CEO and owner of Hueco World Corp. Pleasure to meet you."

Inoue relaxed a little at his name, but her shoulders remained tensed. "Ah. Aizen-san, we have a meeting scheduled tomorrow…do you have an important place to go to? We could always postpone."

"Yes, a…emergency has happened; I'm afraid we have to postpone it now, Orihime-san."

"Anou…I'll just go check if my partner is… able to come." Inoue said stepping back. She can't confront them without her partner; the problem is, if Ishida is sober enough to come.

"Ah, certainly." His eyes flickered to the loud club behind her then back to the brown-haired woman. "We shall head to the limousine; my assistant, Ulquiorra-" he gestured to the emerald-eyed brunette "shall await your return; then assist you in reaching us." All of them turned to leave, except for the melancholic-looking one.

"Uhm…Wait for a while." She turned and rushed into the club. The noise intensified as the door opened, then muted slightly once it closed again.

Inoue desperately looked around for her raven-haired partner, not wanting to face those intimidating people alone. But to her dismay, Ishida is currently busy waving round and round his pants in the air, tie tied to his forehead and polo shirt unbuttoned, showing of his chest and slight six packs.

Inoue let out a sigh and turned to leave. Ishida-kun will be no help at all. A bit disgruntled, Inoue went out the club and headed to where she saw last the limousine.

"Woman, it's this way." A deep voice from the opposite direction she was headed stated. She turned around, somewhat embarrassed with being caught making an airhead mistake.

"Ehehehe…Gomen." She said, scratching the back of her head. "Please lead the way."

The man ignored her; instead, walked the opposite way she had gone. Wow, she thought, how cold. She followed him.

**o.O.o**

The trip to the limo was a very long and silent one. Her guide is, truly, not one for words. Inoue sighed. The only sounds her are coming from her (and his- no matter how silent and almost too smooth to be true they were) footsteps; Inoue realized how late exactly their party has been going on. Speaking of which, she wondered vaguely if anyone noticed her absence.

Too into her musings, the woman collides into a clothed wall, which turned out to be Ulquiorra. Said person stares at her with unreadable emerald-eyes, his mouth bent into a slight frown. Inoue looked at him in response- what beautiful eyes; then noticed the parked automobile just in front of them. Oh, she thought, no wonder we stopped.

Ulquiorra, who had long since averted his gaze, knocked on the heavily tinted window. It slid down, revealing an intimidating silver-haired man, the Cheshire-man.

"Sorry, Hime-chan, but Aizen-'sama' already jet." He said, "But no worries; he left a message. 'Drafts and cloths for said drafts for the clothes and every other thing related to the show will be sent to you by a go-between.'" He quoted, almost perfecting his boss' accent and voice. Then he pointed a slim finger towards her guide, and continued, "Said 'go-between' is none other than Ulquiorra-kun 'ere."

A slight widening of the eyes from the melancholic fellow showed that he did not know anything of the matter beforehand. The emotion in his eyes didn't last long, however. And, after a blink of the eyes, his countenance is as smooth and unreadable as ever once again.

"Well, that's all." Ichimaru Gin said with cold finality that sounded distinctly Aizen ringing in every word despite the grin plastered on his face. At that, the tall man in front of her got into the car, and soon after they were gone; a retreating speck of black on lighter black. Orihime stood there a while, looking at nothing in particular, before turning on her heels. Everyone must be looking for her by now- maybe not everyone, the ones more sober would be.

**o.O.o**

Just as she had thought, Tatsuki and the other girls where drunkenly looking for her; when she had re-entered the club, said people were basically running around chasing their tails, slurring out her name occasionally, before falling down unto the floor, tripping on their own feet , then getting back up after looking at the ceiling in a daze.

Fortunately, there were enough sober- or sober enough- people able to assist those that have blacked out and those who were too drunk to go home by themselves. Inoue was last to go home; she had first taken Tatsuki back to her apartment, then Chizuru and Ryo back to their apartment, then, finally, went back home.

She entered her apartment sluggishly; lack of sleep and just plain tiredness overwhelmed her, but she knew that she would not be able to have even a wink of sleep tonight. She made a beeline to her bathroom, dropping her things and clothing along the way, creating a path of clothes and accessories. She waited for the bath to slowly fill and got in once it did; her tense muscles immediately unknotted themselves at the feel of the hot water; Inoue let a long, breathy sigh escape her lips.

Well, she thought, today was very unusual…or maybe I should say "yesterday"? She bent her head back, resting it on the water-proof pillow. She watched the steam rise and circles the light unseeingly as her thoughts continue to swirl.

I've never met Aizen-san directly, but he sure is an intimidating man. Why does he wear that smile if he doesn't mean it? It's as if he was a villain in a shoujo manga, she mused, but I shouldn't think badly of people! What would big brother say? Inoue smack her forehead at her "evil thought".

She then noticed her skin and how wrinkly it had become. She has to get out of the bath some time soon or else she might shrivel into a bitter gourd. Her thoughts then formed into a mental image of herself as a bitter gourd, walking down the streets to work. Hmm, a bitter gourd would taste wonderful with fish sauce and gelatin!

**o.O.o**

Hours later…

Tatsuki left in a hurry and with a horrible head ache. She flew into a flying frenzy when she had notice what time it was already. She had no more than an hour 'til her flight. Their goodbye was a quick one and Inoue watched her friend run to the airport, both not remembering that a cab would be much faster.

Already dressed for work, Inoue proceeded to go the studio, skipping happily along the way. Her neighbor's caught sight of her as she hopped by; they gladly bid her a good morning. She flashed a cheerful and dazzling smile every time as she returned the greeting with even more fervor.

She arrived at the studio earlier than usual, but she shrugged it off- this way I'll be able to get twice the amount of her usual load done, her optimistic side chirped. Her keys jiggled in her pocket as she hopped up the stairs one by one, she sang her Do-Re-Mi song game as she did.

**o.O.o**

"Do is for Doraemon's Do! Re is for Doraemon's Re!" a voice sung, the awful sound reverberating around the whole hallway. Where is that horrid noise coming from? The stairs. He turned his head, waiting for whoever is coming to appear. Inoue Orihime. She skipped happily, oblivious of her surroundings.

"Inoue Orihime," he said- his voice a dull monotone. She stopped from her pointless bouncing and stared at him, shock clearly written across her face. Was it really this unexpected for him to not show up? Yes, apparently, but he hated having to waste his time by coming later; he had better things to attend to.

"Uhm…Ulquiorra-san, was it?" She asked, somewhat recovered from her shock. She continued when gave a slight tilt of his head- a sign that she has his attention- and said, "This is…unexpected. Do you have issues to discuss so soon?"

"Yes."

"Well, we'd better get inside to settle them as soon as possible then!" she cheerfully said and proceeded to unlock the door; making sure, though, that Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to catch the secret digits. The two stepped in; Inoue led them to the huge working table she and Ishida use for their sewing.

He placed the silver brief-case on the only spot not covered with various cloths and miscellaneous things, then lined the papers neatly in front of her. She proceeded to read them, occasionally signing some parts and asking some questions here and there.

"What other businesses does H.W.C get involved with, Ulquiorra-san?" she asked in attempt to make small talk. A mistake she later determined.

"That is classified information." Her guest replied almost too automatically. He must have been asked that several times before, already.

"Oh," was her all she could say; then an idea hit her. "What sports have you participated in, Ulquiorra-san?"

What nonsense is this woman spouting, was the thought that immediately came into the raven-haired man. He resisted the urge to sigh. "How is that question relevant to the paperwork, woman?"

"It's not. It's for the sake of small talk." She replied, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Have you played base-cer? It's really fun."

"Cease this unnecessary rambling, woman." Ulquiorra was not one for pointless banter.

She sighed. Why is this guy so cold and dull? She was just about to say something when the beep from the door sounded, signaling the entrance of a person.

**o.O.o**

Ishida was, to say the least, surprised. Orihime, it seems, arrived early and brought a visitor with her- a man nonetheless. The brown-haired woman turned to him and smiled widely.

"Good morning, Ishida-kun!" she's in good spirits today, noted the bespectacled man. He nodded and returned her greeting.

"It seems we have a guest." Ishida turned to Ulquiorra pointedly. Ulquiorra returned his gaze with less (no) emotion.

"Ishida-kun, this is Ulquiorra-san. He's the go-between from Hueco World Corp." Inoue said, approaching her partner side. "Ulquiorra-san, this is my partner, Ishida Uryu."

"And why is the go-between here? Surely there aren't paper works to be settled yet." Ishida turned to the shorter female. She nodded in disagreement.

"There are. I was surprised to see Ulquiorra-san outside the studio as well, but I've finished half of it." Her partner nodded. "You should go start with the minor pieces, Ishida-kun; I'll finish the remaining half…of the paper work that is."

"Very well, Orihime." He replied, adjusting his glasses. The lenses gleamed malevolently.

**o.O.o**

Chapter one is done. Tell me what you think about it, please. There's not much to say or note about this chapter. Well, 'til next time! Ja! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Opened Eyes, Shattered Mask

Author: Claes Winterspell

Rated: T

Summary: I&I have collaborated with Hueco World Corp. to create the greatest fashion show history has ever seen.

**o.O.o**

It has been two months ever since Ulquiorra arrived- literally- at the studio's doorstep. He had been cold, blunt and almost rude, but Orihime eventually adjusted. She had even gotten better at assessing his moods; she later found out that he was (definitely?) not a morning person.

It had happened during the first week. At first, the green-eyed assistant had been arriving before Inoue, waiting in front of the studio's locked door patiently. So, the brunette decided she would come earlier than him.- it is very rude to keep guests waiting. She came at 4 o'clock in the morning high in spirits and sure that she had arrived earlier. But she didn't. He was there. And sipping on a steaming hot cup of coffee; it was then that our grey-eyed protagonist realized loosely how long he has to wait every morning.

The following day proved to be another loss to her; she had over-slept and checked in late in the afternoon due to her extra work. Ishida-kun had ended up unlocking the door to him, and he did not look happy at all. However, the day after that, she had skipped sleep and arrived in the studio in record time- three o'clock in the morning. She gave herself a pat on the head- since she cannot pat herself on the back without feeling stupid- and relished on her victory, despite her severe lack of sleep. Ulquiorra came later, three shots of espresso this time.

"Schiffer-san, do you have an addiction to coffee?" she had asked, accidentally blurting out her thoughts. He stared at her for a while- and she could have sworn there was something akin to annoyance inside those emerald orbs- before he answered.

"Perhaps." A slight twitch one the corner of his lips and another emotion that Orihime could not understand flashed momentarily.

The next days, Orihime had trained herself in waking up early- three thirty to be exact.

**o.O.o**

"Ah, ohayou, Schiffer-san." Inoue greeted, as the melancholic man came in, the expected coffee in hand. He nodded in reply.

"These are the cloths and designs chosen by Barragan." Ulquiorra held out papers with sketches sandwiched by the cloth samples for each sketch. Barragan, Orihime later found out, was they're fashion and fabric designer; a very talented one, in fact. One wouldn't have guessed that Hueco World Corp. was new to the fashion industry.

"Thank you, Schiffer-san." She nodded, taking the papers and cloth samples for her. Ulquiorra watched her for a while before saying something unexpected,

"You are welcome" –a slight pause—"Orihime."

The grey-eyed woman froze all actions; her eyes are wide as saucers. He watched her reaction with vague amusement. A few blinks, the closing of her slightly opened mouth, then her dazzling smile. "Schiffer-san! You said my first name again." She almost squealed, her sparkling eyes turning to him.

"…Indeed…" he replied before heading for his "work place" which was actually just a desk- purchased by Orihime- placed on the opposite wall.

Orihime's eyes followed his retreating back and watched as he settled behind his desk, but the twin obsidian orbs were glazed; she was, again, lost in her thoughts.

This is lots of progress! She had only asked him three days ago to call her by her name and not by "woman". And he just did! And this was, most certainly, far less embarrassing then the first time… Orihime blushed crimson from the flashing memory.

**o.O.o**

The night she had first asked him tocall her by her first name, he and Orihime had to work later than usual; Barragan had lagged up on his work, which explains the incredibly light work I&I has had the past weeks; Ulquiorra later explained that, not only was Barragan the designer of H.W.C., but also he worked in other jobs H.W.C. had engaged in.

"Woman, that is not the proper cloth for the design." He had pointed out, after his explanation, gesturing towards the cloth and design she had just re-arranged.

"Oops." She laughed shakily, embarrassed. "Which one was it again?"

Ulquiorra fought the urge to roll his eyes.-why is she so ditzy? -, and handed her the correct cloth. They had been arranging and rearranging the cloths for over three hours now. How she managed to knock over the piles of clothes and materials with a single bump from coffee mug to the table was a mystery to him. And where did her partner go? Wasn't he most weary of leaving her with him? Ulquiorra closed his eyes, too much irritating questions were buzzing about in his head.

"Mou, Schiffer-san, I am not 'woman'," Inoue said, her brows scrunching together, lips curved into a pout. "My name is Inoue Orihime."

He regarded her for a while. "I know that."

"Then _please_," she said, unconsciously moving closer. "Call me by my name. Not woman."

He said nothing; she tried as hard as she could to be cold and to ignore him as much as she can, miffed at his cold behavior for the rest of the evening. Ishida came back to this pleasant- to him- arrangement.

"Welcome back, Ishida-kun." Inoue smiled as much as she could- which is to say, not much- then went back to her sewing. Ulquiorra did not even look up from his paperwork.

Then the buzzing that resulted from vibration was heard, and the bespectacled man got out his celphone from his pocket. His expression turned from blank to annoyance to panic then to shock. Orihime approached her partner, worried about whatever's unnerved him so. She clutched his sleeve; his eyes flickered to hers then nodded to whatever is being spoken. A few tense moments later, Ishida hung up the phone and started to explain.

"That was Ryuken. It appears my grandfather collapsed from a mild stroke." Orihime immediately noticed his increasing worry, despite his attempt to keep a calm visage; his voice shook. "He has been admitted to a nearby hospital; I have to go."

Inoue nodded and didn't say anymore. He nodded back and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket along the way.

There was silence.

Then, a click. Inoue hadn't even remembered that some one was still there. She turned to see Ulquiorra, briefcase in hand, headed to her…or more precisely, to the door. A slight breeze brushed against her face as he passed, her hair swayed slightly. Then she did the unexpected- she pirouetted and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait!" she cried; then added, "Please…"

He had stared at her in reply.

"Please stay…" she then reiterated.

"Why?" He said, finally, but his eyes held no question. They were just blank.

Why, indeed? What was the point in asking Schiffer-san to stay? You're just bothering him, thought Inoue.

She had no answer- she couldn't understand her own actions then so how could she? Ukquiorra broke free from her hold, but to her surprise, he headed for the sofa instead. He set his briefcase on the floor and sat down on the crimson furniture, hands inside his pockets. At first grey eyes just stared in surprise, but the emotion that flashed in those orbs later changed into relief and gratitude.

She had mumbled her thanks before heading for the sofa herself. They sat in silence, but she didn't mind. Knowing that some one was with her was enough.

She didn't know how much time has passed, but as she was about to tell the emerald-eyed man something, her alarm set off and her watch started beeping; the sound reverberated throughout the room.

She clicked the alarm button and the noise died down. She turned to her companion to apologize for being loud only to find him staring at her some sort of faint emotion flashing in his eyes that was unknown to her.

"I have to go," she admitted, her eyes admiring the features of the floor. She felt him nod, and the two of them stood to leave. They headed for the door, Inoue leading, and just as she was out of the door, she turned.

"Thank you, Schiffer-san," she said, smiling.

The black-haired man closed his eyes briefly; then, suddenly, the feel of the room changed and what Orihime felt made her speechless. The vibes that rolled off on him were very intense; whether in a good or bad way, she could not tell. His eyes were the same, but – Orihime was struck on how different his presence felt.

"Schiffer-san…?" was all she managed choke out before his index and middle fingers lifted towards her and softly touched her lips. They slid down and stopped underneath her chin, his thumb pressing the skin right under her lower lip. He added slight pressure on that spot; her mouth opened slightly, white teeth showing themselves.

She had watched him watch her; and both did not speak. Then his hand left her…only to replace itself unto her nape. He tugged, and her chin nestled itself on his shoulder. His scent washed over her almost immediately. She could feel his breath fanning her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes had turned wide as saucers.

"Orihime…" he had whispered; his voice sent shivers down her spine. She waited for him to continue what he was about to say, but he pulled away and said nothing more.

He left, but she stayed frozen, her mind's gear stuck in limbo.

**o.O.o**

"Inoue," Ishida said yet again. To say he was worried was dead-on; not only was Inoue deeper submerged in her thoughts than usual, but- this part irked him the most- she had been staring at the go-between for five minutes now- with a blush, even!

"Inoue-saaan…!" Ishida sighed loudly, deliberately elongating the san. Then, finally, her daze left her.

"I…shida-kun?" she asked, her grey-eyes focusing on him.

"Welcome back to earth, Inoue-san," Ishida straightened up from his crouch, a tiny smile adorning his face. "You've been sitting in a daze for five minutes now."

"Eh?' She asked, evidently surprised. "I've been thinking for that long?"

He gave her a nod. "It was quite hard to make you snap out of it this time. Is something troubling you?" -A brief pointed look at the dark-haired man to his left- "Anyone bothering you?"

Orihime nodded negative, "I'm alright, Ishida-kun. You should worry more about your grandfather- oh! How is he, by the way?"

Ishida could not help but smile. She is as caring as always- putting others before her; such a caring soul. "His condition has improved. He merely needs rest."

She smiled. "That's wonderful! Please tell him to get well soon for me." Ishida nodded and headed to his side of the table.

Inoue was relieved. She had met the old man before, and he was incredibly kind. It would be quite saddening if he were to leave; especially to Ishida-kun, who is attached to him the most.

**o.O.o**

"Ichigo! Where's that bastard, Ichigo?" A voice boomed suddenly as soon as a tiny opening could be seen from the (automatic sliding) door.

Ishida, Inoue and Ulquiorra turned to the door, shock written all-over their faces- well, except for the emerald-eyed go-between.

"T-tatsuki-chan," Inoue mumbled. She was surprised, excited and curious all at the same time. Said raven-haired girl literally jumped into view, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair in total disarray; she appeared to have come immediately from a competition- if her karate outfit and towel that hung on her shoulders were proof enough.

Once she caught sight of her friend she immediately approached her and grasped her arms. "Hime, where's Ichigo?"

"Well, I think at his clinic…" she replied, befuddled by her friend panic/irritation/urgency. "What is it, Tatsuki-chan? What's the problem?"

The karate champion looked at her sister for a while before nodding. "There's no problem, Hime, it's just that I really, _really_ need to find Ichigo. And he's not at his clinic."

"I believe he's at his sister's place, Arisawa." Ishida piped in, adjusting his glasses, a sign that he was interested. "It's their weekly family gathering today."

Tatsuki nodded and turned to leave. "Gomen, Hime-chan, Ishida. I'll come back later."

Then she was out of sight again.

"That was…" Ishida started.

"Mind-boggling!" Orihime offered cheerfully. Not exactly, he thought, but-oh well.

**o.O.o**

True to her word, Tatsuki came back at around four o'clock. And she brought some one with her.

"Would you like more tea, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue smiled, holding out the teapot. The orange-head faced her and waved a hand.

"No thank you, Inoue, I'm good." He turned to the woman in front of him. "Why'd you bring me here, Tatsuki?"

"Because it's better than a place where your dad is." The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes; her look clearly stating "No duh."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ishida piped in from beside Inoue.

"Before I start," She said looking over Inoue's shoulder and pointed. "Who's that?"

The two sitting on the sofa turned towards Ulquiorra and back to their friends.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan, I haven't introduced you guys yet!" Inoue stood, clapping her hands. But just as she was about to drag Tatsuki-chan to Ulquiorra, said guy stood up from his desk, snapped his briefcase shut and left the room saying he will return tomorrow.

"That's just weird," Tatsuki commented dryly, looking at the closed door. Ichigo couldn't agree more.

"Anyway," Ishida started. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

Tatsuki's fiery eyes returned and she turned dead serious.

"Last time I was here, I talked to Ichigo remember?" They all nodded. "Well, it was about a certain competition last spring. One of my teammates almost died."

**o.O.o**

"It was the finals then. The one who got fatally injured, Gichin, was up against some guy from a new dojo.

"The guy he was up against was huge and abnormally strong. He was about 7'9 feet tall- I'm not exaggerating, Ishida. That's what the stats say about him. Anyway, that guy is supposedly new to these things but he beat the crap out of Gichin! His punches missed him at first since Gichin is one of the fastest in the group, but he eventually slowed down- which is weird since he hasn't received any blow yet nor has no minutes passed.

"Then when Gichin was finally slow enough, his blows started to hit. Gichin was hit twice; then he passed out. We couldn't tell if there was anything wrong- that brute's punches looked weak,-, but when we checked him out after the match…there were bruises everywhere! It was as if he all the punches that were delivered by that giant actually hit him.

"But it was when he was rushed to the clinic that we learned the extent of his injuries. Some of his organs were almost crushed and several hematoma could be spotted in several parts of his body. Ichigo was one of the doctors who operated on him.

"It wasn't only Gachin, though. The others who had to fight against the members of that team either passed out eventually in a fight or was barely conscious by the time the fight was declared finished."

**o.O.o**

Tatsuki finished her narrative and waited for their reactions. Inoue was, to say frankly, shocked and scared for those who fought against that team. Ishida however was just curious as to how they managed that-air pressure perhaps?- he was a bit shocked about the injured but curiosity to him was stronger- he was just not that overly sympathetic.

"But why did you tell this to us?" Ishida stated after re-adjusting his glasses. "Surely it not to just make us concerned for your teammate, Arisawa."

Tatsuki nodded her head, no.

"It's not about the injured. It's about the corporation that supports the team that did the damage," she looked into Orhime's eyes then, pure concern in Tatsuki's eyes. "They're from the Hueco World Corp."

**o.O.o**

A/N: Here's chapter two, guys! I'm sorry if it's kinda rushed...it actually is. --; Sorry about that. There's not much to talk about that I could think of, but if you have questions just leave a Private Message or a Review. Thanks to all who bothered to read/alert/review/favorite(?) my story. You dont know how happy I am to know that people bother to click the link of my story. See'ya next chapter! xD

-Claes Winterspell


End file.
